<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Show by DarkAngelGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112043">Private Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13'>DarkAngelGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Coming Untouched, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Gay Male Character, Hot Sex, Kissing, M/M, Pole Dancing, Rewrite, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wants his own private show from Justin like he gave at Babylon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney &amp; Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts">Vic32</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Own Nothing</p><p>AN: Got this idea from Vic32 so thanks for it back in December which when I wrote it. I'd been trying to find a way to fix that episode. Loved that Justin won as King of Babylon, but didn't like the ending with him and the other guy. So this also fixes that in a way. </p><p>Sorry for delay it's been a long week and half since last posted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin looked at the pole that was in Brian and his bedroom trying to figure out why it was there. Okay so his address was Debbie's, but who was he kidding he lived with Brian more than at her house. It wasn't just the weekends and once a week he was sleeping there now. That wasn't what he was thinking about though, the pole was. He knew it was a stripe pole like the one he'd used the week before at Babylon. </p><p>Brian had been annoying as hell that night and he'd wanted to teach him a lesson. He had in a way because after the first round of fucking the guy he'd stole from Brian, he was the one being fucked. Brian had taken him back here and they'd fucked most of the night, besides water breaks. Their friends thought he'd been with the other guy all night. They'd acted like it too the next morning, him giving that speech at the diner. It had been funny and they had made out in the bathroom in the diner. </p><p>Brian came up behind Justin pulling him from his thoughts moving his hands under Justin's shirt. He ranked his fingers down Justin's torso getting a moan from him. He even gave the nipple ring a firm tug twisting the other one. He had been thinking about the show Justin put on for the crowd at Babylon for a week now. He had walked out to the Jeep that night planning on going home alone. </p><p>It pissed him off that Justin had gotten under his skin the way he had. He been turned on watching Justin even if he'd acted like he could careless. He'd gone back inside finding Justin tossing the condom away. He'd told the guy to get lost before he'd gotten Justin out of there. Everyone just thought that he'd gone home without Justin. He'd fucked Justin until they couldn't move actually. How Justin had been walking normal at the diner he hadn't known. They had gone out the back door so no one had seen them leave together.</p><p>"I want my own private show so start dancing." Brian said moving back from Justin using the remote to turn the stereo on. It was playing the same song Justin had been dancing to at Babylon. He'd also added some other up beat songs so it would last longer. </p><p>Justin smiled hearing the song starting watching Brian get on the bed. He rolled his eyes, but he started dancing. He took hold of the pole thrusting his hips towards it before leaning back towards Brian once he'd turned around. He smiled at Brian upside down before standing back up. He started unbuttoning the dress shirt he had on a button at a time. He'd still been in his school uniform since he'd come right from there. He heard Brian moan over the music watching him. </p><p>Brian was enjoying the show Justin was putting on. He was teasing him too with the slow go of undoing his shirt. He'd already been naked when Justin walked in since he had this planned out since noon. He couldn't even focus at work thinking about what he was seeing now. Justin finally had his shirt off tossing it at him. He'd left the tie around his neck though jumping up and swinging around the pole like he'd done at Babylon. He took some of the lube putting it on his cock moving his hand up and down it. </p><p>Justin worked on his pants next after he kicked his shoes off. He dipped down holding onto the pole moving his hips into it. He stood back up before dancing around more letting his pants come off more. The song changed before he got his pants off wanting to get Brian even more revved up. He knew that he was driving Brian crazy just from what he was doing. He'd known he'd done it the week before too the way Brian had acted afterwards. </p><p>Once he did have his pants gone, he tried something he hadn't at Babylon. He jumped up wrapping both legs around the pole so he was still holding on with his hands, but upside down using his legs for support too. He let his self hang there for a moment seeing the way Brian looked at him when he did it. He knew it had turned Brian on even more knowing just how good he was at this. He hadn't known until the week before how good he could be at it. Brian said the thing was rigged it might have been in a way to get Brian to notice him. He'd been good though and he was now as well. </p><p>Brian kept watching Justin dance once he'd set his feet back on the floor. If he hadn't held onto the base of his cock he would have cum right then when Justin had flipped his self upside down holding on. He'd seen the head of Justin's cock leaking as it peeped out of his briefs. He'd wanted to go over and suck Justin off letting him hang like he'd been doing. He watched Justin fuck his hips against the pole moaning as he watched. An idea of pinning Justin against the pole and fucking him came to his mind as well. He'd done it with the columns out in the loft before. </p><p>Justin peeled his briefs off next as the song changed for the third time. He threw them right at Brian's face not missing a beat. He got up close to the pole rubbing his cock against the cool metal moaning at how good it felt. He did other moves he hadn't done the week before either bending over letting Brian see his hole. He jumped up again swinging all the way around before touching the floor again. He did the flip hanging upside down again too after a few more thrusts into the pole. </p><p>He held their a little longer before sliding down to the floor acting as if he was humping the pole when he did so. He got back up, but when he turned back around he was face to face with Brian. He put his hand out stopping Brian from getting right up against him though like he had been attempting. He grinned turning his back to Brian before using him like he'd done to the pole grinding his back to Brian's front. He humped against Brian's right side too before Brian turned him so they were facing each other again. His back hit the pole and Brian's mouth crashed against his along with their cocks becoming trapped together. </p><p>Brian held Justin's hips grinding against him as they kissed. He wanted Justin now and he didn't want to wait anymore. He didn't know if the pole would hold both of their weight even with all Justin had been doing with it. He turned Justin before backing him to the bed making sure they didn't fall before the both fell on it. He reached for the lube getting Justin ready being careful, but rushing at the same time. He barely got the condom secured before he thrusted into Justin. He didn't stop until he bottomed out. His balls flush against Justin's ass. </p><p>Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist letting his feet lock together resting against Brian's ass. He held onto Brian as he fucked him, pounding his ass like he enjoyed. He shouted out as Brian nailed his prostate every time getting him closer to his release. He'd already been more than hard moving against the pole. Knowing that Brian had been enjoying the show had turned him on too. Justin let his head fall back when he couldn't continue their kiss needing air. Brian latched onto his neck driving into him while biting down on his neck too. </p><p>The show Justin gave him had been too much for him to let him go on for longer. He'd thought about letting Justin suck him off before fucking him. He just couldn't wait to be in Justin's ass. He grunted and groaned feeling his orgasm building to the breaking point. He made sure that he got Justin there with him. He pulled almost all the way out before surging forward as quick as he could causing them both to shout as they unloaded. It had been a while since he'd fucked Justin to cumming without being touched. He might have ground against the pole, but his hand never got near Justin's cock. </p><p>Justin let his legs fall as Brian kept pounding into him through their orgasms. He clamped down when Brian went forward then let go after a moment. He was seeing spots he'd cum so quick and hard. He knew there was going to be a mark on his neck from Brian after he sucked right against his pulse again. He whimpered not wanting Brian to move and he held onto him not letting him pull out yet. </p><p>"Any time you want another let me know." Justin grinned once he caught his breath. </p><p>"You are only doing that for me, no one else gets to see that again." Brian replied claiming Justin's mouth in a heated kiss. </p><p>Justin smiled before reluctantly letting Brian pull free of him. He found the energy to get up following Brian to the shower. Brian washed him cleaning the cum away before he fucked him again. It wasn't as desperate this time though moving slower until they built to another release together. Once they were cleaned up they went back to the bed to take a nap. Brian gave Justin what he liked so much by sliding back into him. Justin pulled Brian's arms around him tighter letting out a content sigh. He smiled feeling Brian kissing his neck where he'd marked him for the entire world to see. </p><p>He'd give Brian a show any time he wanted to see it. He loved it when Brian got like this too, which wasn't rare either. Every time they showered after they fucked he'd fall asleep with Brian inside of him. It's one of the reason he hated sex with other guys for a while now. He fucked them, but he didn't let them have him. Brian was the only one he'd ever trust to do this. He fell asleep hoping that it wouldn't end and no one found out either. </p><p>Brian wasn't far behind Justin falling asleep needing a nap after the two fucks they'd had. He hadn't missed Justin's happy sound when he'd slid back in. It was the one Justin always made when he did it. He wasn't ready to admit it wasn't just Justin that was happy sleeping that way. He'd never done it before either and it had been an accident finding out he did like it. Justin's birthday had been spent fucking until they'd passed out still joined together. He kissed the mark on Justin's neck again before the world fell away into the dream one. He'd definitely get Justin to put on another private show for him.</p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reviews and kudos hope that you enjoyed this because I loved writing it. Super thanks for the idea too cause I love writing them like this the most.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>